


Things Left Unsaid

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Series: A Study in Our Sentiments [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Backstory, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Drabbles and other things to fill in the gaps and backstory of events that may be of interest in theDearest and Nearest-verse.Originally inspired by the "what happened?" and "did this ever.....?" questions posed in the comments of D&N.Chapter 1: Accidental KissChapter 2: 5 times someone assumed Daniel and Seongwoo were dating + 1 time Daniel went with itChapter 3: 50 prompts, 50 snippets from random wordsChapter 4: Birthday drabbleChapter 5: Habits - pt1Chapter 6: Sleepless Nights





	1. What's a bit of paper between friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a question posed by louieclouds: **did ong ever tried to kiss dani in his sleep since that you know he's hopelessly in love and they sleep in the same god damn bed *wink wink***

_~2 years before start of D &N~_

 

* * *

 

 

“How did you guys even get this game approved by administration?” Seongwoo hissed at Daniel who was snickering as he lovingly prepared the papers that would be the cause of chaos in about fifteen minutes.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine! They play it on TV all the time! Besides, we said it would be a race to finish, boys versus girls, so nothing inappropriate!”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yes, yes~” Daniel sang, oblivious to the skeptical look on Seongwoo’s face, “Oh! Maybe I’ll cut them into hearts!”

 

Seongwoo looked at the colourful array of tissue-thin pieces of paper with trepidation, Daniel humming cheerfully beside him.

 

“You look like you’re handling it fine, “ he commented, moving away to sit down on one of the tables, “There’s not much to set up, why did you need me to come help? The other orientation leaders and mentors are coming to supervise with you.”

 

“Ah, _hyung_ , it’s mental and emotional support! I only decided to be a mentor after watching you and Jonghyun- _hyung_ last year, I need you here just in case.”

 

Seongwoo sighed, “Fine, but I have to leave in an hour, okay? I have a class tonight.”

 

Daniel looked up with a pout, “You can’t skip? _Hyung,_ you have to stay and see how it goes!”

 

“I’m sure an hour will be plenty,” Seongwoo responded drily, “And I’m not going to skip class when the semester just started. Unlike you, I actually care about my education.”

 

“I care about my education!”

 

“Daniel, in you skipped ninety percent of The Evolution of Music last year and it was supposed to be a bird course. You only passed because you begged and looked so pitiful that Minhyun gave you his notes from the year before and helped you study.”

 

“Ah, _hyung_ , let’s not talk about that, I’ve changed, I’m going to be better now!”

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

Before they could bicker any more, the doors to the auditorium opened and all the freshmen flooded in, chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

 

“That’s my cue!” Daniel clambered onto the stage, levering himself up easily rather than bothering with the stairs.

 

“Hello everyone! For those who aren’t in Group B, also known as the **Best** **Group** ,” he stopped to allow for his group to cheer while others laughed or jeered playfully, “I’m Kang Daniel, one of the orientation leads and mentors today. Are you guys ready for our next activity?”

 

Caught up in his enthusiasm, the crowd answered with a resounding, “Yes!!” which only served to widen Daniel’s grin as he bounced in his spot.

 

“Eh? I don’t think I quite heard that, let’s try that again. Are you guys ready for our next activity?” he asked cheekily.

 

**“Yeess!!!!”**

 

“Okay! That’s better. So our next bonding activity is going to be a competition between the men and the ladies. How are we going to get closer to each other? We’re going to play the Kissing Game!”

 

The crowd gasped and laughed, some people starting to shake their head frantically while their friends laughed harder at the horror on their faces. Once they settled down a little, Daniel picked up the mic to continue.

 

“Okay, so I’m sure you all know this game! It’s pretty popular on TV, isn’t it? Does anyone need an explanation?”

 

“Demonstration!” an extremely tall boy called out under the prodding of his friends.

 

Bolstered by that first request, the rest of the freshmen quickly picked up a chant, stamping their feet in time, “Show us! Show us! Show us! Show us!”

 

Daniel help up his hands, motioning to silence while laughing, “Okay, okay!”

 

Turning to his left, he stared directly at Seongwoo who was hiding just out of view by the stairs, “ _Hyung!”_

 

Seongwoo shook his head slowly, debating whether he should just make a run for it, but Daniel was not deterred, jogging over to him quickly and dragging him on stage to the cheers of the crowd.

 

“Okay everyone! This is Ong Seongwoo _hyung_ , one of your many awesome _sunbaes_ in the Performance Arts program. He was my mentor last year and he’s going to help me demonstrate.”

 

“Daniel-ah,” Seongwoo hissed under his breath, “You said mental and emotional support!”

 

“This counts, this counts!” Daniel insisted with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Okay! So your objective is to pass the piece of paper from you to the next person in line, and get it to that paper plate at the end! Mouth to mouth only, if you touch it with your hands it doesn’t count. If the piece of paper falls before it gets to the end, you have to start again. The team with the most papers at the end of three minutes wins!”

 

“Show us! Show us! Show us! Show us!”

 

“Come on _hyung,_ just once, okay? They want to see!” Daniel held up a piece of paper teasingly, wiggling it in front of Seongwoo’s face.

 

Seongwoo wasn’t sure when was the exact moment that he caved but Daniel crowed triumphantly, and the crowd echoed his cheer.

 

Daniel held up the paper in front of his lips in a ready position, pulling Seongwoo to stand closer to him. He sucked in the piece of paper and Seongwoo barely stifled a laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Sensing Seongwoo’s dilemma, Daniel leaned in while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Seongwoo leaned into Daniel, trying to keep his snickering to a minimum and ignore how fast his heart was racing. He tilted his face to the side slightly so he could catch the piece of paper without bumping noses with Daniel, who was close enough now to count each of the moles on Seongwoo’s face.

 

Just as Seongwoo’s lips were about to make contact with Daniel’s through that damned piece of heart-shaped paper that was so thin it might as well not be there, Daniel’s strength ran out, the paper fluttering to the ground.

 

Soft-lips, slightly chapped but overly moist from trying to hold on to that piece of paper met his own, neither of them managing to stop their momentum in time to avoid colliding. Some of the girls were fanning their faces frantically, screaming their delight and approval for the little accident that had just happened, while the guys groaned in sympathy.

 

Seongwoo could barely hear the shrieks of the crowd over his own thudding heart, eyes wide and frozen in shock. Everything he had been trying to deny before flooded to the surface even as Daniel pulled back with a laugh, as if it was no big deal at all.

 

_He was so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I got distracted again and this happened. 
> 
> Also chapter five of Nearest and Dearest is being difficult, I can only ask for your patience and offer this in its place.


	2. But Aren't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times someone assumed Daniel and Seongwoo were dating + 1 time Daniel just went with it

 

**1 – Lee Woojin**

 

“Sorry, Woojin-ah,” Daniel laughed, throwing an arm over the younger boy’s shoulder and pulling him into his side for an affectionate hair ruffle, “I didn’t realize they were closing the café today for renovations. Did you wait outside for long?”

 

“Ah, it’s okay _hyung_ ,” Woojin hitched his backpack higher with an easy-going smile, “I only got here five minutes ago. I was going to call you but my cellphone died. Should we go to the library instead?”

 

“Ah, why don’t you just come up to my place?” Daniel suggested, already tugging Woojin along, “The library closes early today and they don’t allow food. I’m actually kind of hungry so I was hoping to eat while we were at the café.”

 

“Sure,” Woojin agreed, “Should we grab some food on the way then?”

 

“Yes, yes,” the older boy agreed, “There’s a bakery close by that does great Paninis. Pick something too, Woojin-ah, my treat!”

 

“Okay, well if _hyung_ is treating then I won’t hold back!” Woojin declared as they both raced down the street, laughing and playfully shoving each other along the way.

 

True to his word, Woojin cheekily ordered an extra pastry to go with his Panini and mocha, Daniel paying with an indulgent grin. Hands weighed down by paper bags and take-out cups, they walked back to Daniel’s apartment at a much more sedate pace, careful of their delicious cargo.

 

“Oh, that’s right, this is the first time that you’ve been to my place since I moved, right?” Daniel mused.

 

“ _Hyung_ , you’ve only been tutoring me for a few months,” Woojin reminded him, “I haven’t been up to your old place either.”

 

“Really?” Daniel stopped to take a sip of his Americano, “You’re right, wow, I thought it was much longer than that.”

 

Passing his cup to Woojin, Daniel unlocked the door and motioned for Woojin to enter. “Well, come in then, make yourself at home!”

 

Sticking his head further into the apartment, Daniel called out in a louder voice. “ _Hyung_! I’m back with company! The café is closed so Woojin is going to study here today, is that okay?”

 

“Welcome back! And that’s fine. Are you guys going to be in the living room?”

 

“Yes~ _Hyung_ , come here and meet Woojin. Woojin-ah, come, come!”

 

Woojin entered the apartment, toeing off his shoes with a small bow and a soft, “Please excuse the intrusion.”

 

He looked up to see Daniel bounding over to a figure with his back turned to them, stacking dishes into one of the cupboards over the sink. Like Daniel, the man was tall, with a lithe dancer’s frame where Daniel was stockier with his broad shoulders. Woojin watched as his _hyung_ plastered himself against the back of the other man with an enthusiastic back hug, burying his face into the crook of an elegant neck.

 

“I’m back,” Daniel’s voice dropped to a lower, husky timbre and Woojin shifted awkwardly, feeling like he was intruding, “Did you miss me?”

 

The other man just laughed, the sound light and charming as he turned to bump his head against Daniel’s gently, “You were just here, how can I miss you already?”

 

Clearly not satisfied with the response, Daniel whined, rocking from side to side and pulling the other man with him, “You’re supposed to miss me even when I’m only gone for a minute.”

 

Woojin watched with wide eyes as his usually cheerful, yet cool and dependable _hyung_ turned up his aegyo with no shame at all. _Ah,_ he thought to himself, _even hyung is different with his boyfriend._

 

“Niel-ah,” the other man admonished, “I’m trying to put the plates away, don’t make me drop them! Go get your friend settled, I’ll just be a minute.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Daniel grumbled, turning back to Woojin with a bright grin, not seeming to notice the slightly stunned look on the younger male’s face, “Woojin-ah, let’s go eat in the living room.”

 

“Okay,” Woojin nodded and followed Daniel towards the couch obediently, setting his backpack down on the floor beside it gently.

 

He was just unwrapping his Panini when Daniel’s boyfriend walked over to join them with a pleasant smile. “Woojin, right?” he introduces himself with a kind smile and Woojin scrambles to put his food down, stand up, and greet the older man properly, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Daniel talks about you all the time. I’m Ong Seongwoo, Daniel’s roommate.”

 

_Roommate?_

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Woojin bowed hastily, “I’m Lee Woojin, please take care of me.”

 

Seongwoo laughed easily, “Of course, of course, any friend of Daniel’s is welcomed here. Come over to play whenever you like, okay?”

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Daniel waved Seongwoo over, “Come join us for a bit, you’re free today, right?”

 

“Maybe later,” Seongwoo responded, “I have to drop by Jonghyun’s place and pick up a some notes; I missed one of my lectures this week when the shoot ran over-time.”

 

“Okay, come back soon!”

 

“Will do, you guys enjoy yourselves, okay?” Seongwoo nodded in Woojin’s direction, “It was nice meeting you Woojin.”

 

Watching Seongwoo leave the apartment, Woojin swallowed his bite of food and turned to Daniel, “It must be nice being roommates with your boyfriend, huh, _hyung?_ ”

 

Daniel looked over with a confused frown, “Boyfriend? I’m not dating Seongwoo _hyung_ , we’re just roommates.”

 

Woojin blinked, thinking back to the scene he had witnessed earlier, the easy skinship between Daniel and Seongwoo playing in his mind. “Just roommates?” he asked, a little incredulous.

 

“Yup,” Daniel laughed as if Woojn had just told a great joke.

 

“Oh, okay,” Woojin answered with a little frown, “Sorry for assuming.”

 

“No worries, no worries!”

 

 

 

 

 

**2 – Shin Yoonmi (+unnamed students)**

 

“Hey, what are you kids gossiping about now?”

 

The girls tried to scatter before hesitantly turning back as their teacher strolled over with an amused smile on her face.

 

“Shin _Seonsaeng-nim_ ,” they murmered, bowing respectfully.

 

Shin Yoonmi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms expectantly, “Well? You’re all crowding around the office when you should be in study hall. There has to be a good reason for that, right?”

 

The girls shifted on the spot, a couple of them glancing at the windows of the office uncertainly. When no one answered, their teacher looked around before calling out the name of one of the girls trying to hide behind her friends, “Yuna-ah, why are you all here?”

 

The girl ducked her head, flushing from her cheeks to the tips of her ears, “A-ah, _Seonsaeng-nim_ , we were just curious. Soomi said she saw someone who came to drop something off for Daniel _oppa_.”

 

“At least call him Daniel _seonsaeng-nim_ ,” their teacher reprimanded them lightly, “While he’s here as a teaching assistant, you shouldn’t call him so familiarly.”

 

“Ah, Shin _seongsaeng-nim_ , it’s okay, I don’t mind!” Daniel called as he came down the corridor towards them, jogging lightly.

 

“You’re always too easy on them,” Yoonmi responded with a fond smile, “Come to greet your friend?”

 

“Omo,” Daniel pulled an exaggerated face, “Is that why everyone is here? Wow, news travels fast.”

 

Grinning at his students, he leaned forward and stage-whispered, “Is it because of his visuals?”

 

“Stop teasing the kids,” Yoonmi scolded, “They’re already embarrassed. Sixteen is a delicate age for girls, you know?”

 

“Ah, ah, I was only joking,” Daniel laughed, “But he is good looking though, he gets paid for it! Here, let me introduce him.”

 

Daniel rapped his knuckles against the glass door, gesturing for his friend to come out with a fond smile when he turned to see who it was. The figure stood, easily coming close to Daniel’s height.

 

 _Oho,_ Yoonmi raised her eyebrows to herself, _Daniel wasn’t kidding about his visuals; he looks like he could be an actor easily._

 

“Seongwoo _hyung_ ,” Daniel greeted his friend with a hug, shifting the other male to stand beside him, keeping an arm slung comfortably around his waist, “introduce yourself, my students want to meet you!”

 

Seongwoo went along with Daniel’s request easily, flashing a charismatic half-dimpled smile that had all the girls giggling and blushing. “Ong Seongwoo, I’m Daniel’s sunbae in Performance Arts, pleasure to meet you all.”

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Daniel asked, turning to prop his chin on the edge of Seongwoo’s shoulder, unknowingly sending his students into a frenzy with how close their teacher’s face was to this handsome stranger’s, “Why did you drop by today? I thought you were busy?”

 

Seongwoo rapped Daniel on the forehead playfully, causing him to scrunch his nose up in protest.

 

“You left your lunch on the counter again,” he said, passing plastic bag to Daniel with a smirk, “I was going to let you starve but this is actually pretty close to the studio so I thought I’d just drop it off. I can’t stay though, I’ll see you at home?”

 

“Ah! I knew I forgot something, thanks _hyung_ ,” Daniel took the bag, rummaging through to check its contents, “You’re always so good to me~ Here, let me see you out at least.”

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, the students burst into excited whispers.

 

“Ah! We really have no chance then! His boyfriend is so handsome,” one girl groaned, pretending to sob dramatically into her friend’s shoulder.

 

“And did you see how close they were?” another squealed excitedly, “He came by just to drop off lunch! Daniel _oppa_ even did some aegyo, wah, they’re so cute together.”

 

“I want a boyfriend who’s considerate like that too,” another student sighed wistfully.

 

“Okay, okay!” Yoonmi called out, startling her students who had all forgotten their teacher was still there in their excitement, “Back to study hall! You can bother Kang _seonsaeng-nim_ about his private life another time. Now shoo! Before I start assigning detention for loitering!”

 

The girls bowed hastily and scurried off, still chattering in low tones.

 

“Ah, they’re gone now?” Daniel returned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 

Yoonmi looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow. “Well, I told them to go back to study hall but I doubt they’re going to focus now. They’re going to be bugging you about your boyfriend for days now, “she warned, “Don’t let them push you too much, okay? You’re really too soft on them sometimes.”

 

The younger man just laughed, eyes crinkling with mirth, “Then I shouldn’t tell them that we’re not dating then?”

 

Yoonmi could feel her eyebrows shooting upwards, “You’re not? Ah, my bad, I shouldn’t have assumed. You just seemed so......comfortable with each other.”

 

“He’s my roommate,” Daniel explained, “and my best friend.”

 

“I see,” Yoonmi nodded, “Well, don’t let me keep you from lunch then. I’ll see you at the staff meeting later today.”

 

 

 

 

 

**3 – Kwon Hyunbin**

 

“Hey,” Hyunbin scooted over to where Sewoon was sitting, “Do you know where Seongwoo _hyung_ is? Professor Kim told me to pass on a message to him, but I don’t know where he is and I forgot to save his number.”

 

“Who?” Sewoon asked with a frown.

 

“Ong Seongwoo? Daniel _hyung_ ’s boyfriend? He was on stage with him for the Kissing Game during orientation, remember?”

 

“Oh!” Sewoon’s eyes lit up with recognition, “Him! I thought that was just an accident, are they actually dating?”

 

“They have to be, right? Daniel _hyung_ totally did that on purpose, I see them together all the time.”

 

Taedong turned around from where he was talking to Hyunwoo, “Sorry, didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the MMO Dance Crew is in the second floor practice room right now. Even if Daniel _hyung_ isn’t there, one of the other _hyungs_ will probably be able to help.”

 

Hyunbin smiled, relieved. “Thanks Taedong-ah!” he clasped the other boy on the shoulder as he sprang to his feet, “See you around Sewoon!”

 

Trotting off, Hyunbin hummed to himself as he jogged down two flights of stairs. Just as he was about to open the door to the practice room, Daniel pushed the door open and Hyunbin jumped back to avoid getting hit in the face with the door.

 

“Oh! Hyunbin-ah!” Daniel called, “Sorry, didn’t see you there. You okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine, hey _hyung_ , could you let Seongwoo _hyung_ know that Professor Kim wants to know if he can sub in for the TA of Fundementals this week? Something about a bad flu.”

 

“Ah, sure, I’ll let him know later when I get home, I have to get going or I’m going to be late for my date. Later Hyunbin-ah!”

 

Hyunbin watched as Daniel rushed pass him, tilting his head to the side, perplexed, “Why does he have to tell him when they’re home? Can’t he just tell him if they’re meeting up now?”

 

Turning to head back to his friends, Hyunbin backpedals wildly when he almost runs straight into his _sunbae_ who has been standing silently behind him. Minhyun watched, amused, as Hyunbin nearly fell over in his haste.

 

“What are you muttering to yourself, Hyunbinie?”

 

“Ah, _hyung_ ,” he exclaimed, one hand still pressed to his chest to calm his racing heart, “Don’t scare me like that!”

 

Hyunbin pouted when his _hyung_ only flashed him that easygoing ‘princely’ smile that half the university’s girls gushed about.

 

“Why are you here, _hyung_?” Hyunbin asked.

 

“Dropping off my notes for Daniel,” Minhyun gestured to the notebook tucked under his arm, “but I see that I just missed him. I’ll just pass it to Seongwoo then."

 

"Ah," Minhyung sighed to himself, "And I was hoping I wouldn’t have to lug them around for much longer. Oh, Seongwoo said he was craving milk tea so Jonghyun and I are meeting him at the Taiwanese-style teahouse in half an hour. You want to come along?"

 

“You’re meeting up with Seongwoo _hyung?_ But isn’t he supposed to be meeting Daniel _hyung_?”

 

Minhyun stared at him with a raised eyebrow, “Why would he be doing that?”

 

“Wait, isn’t Seongwoo _hyung_ and Daniel _hyung_ dating? Is Daniel _hyung_ cheating on him?!”

 

Minhyun snorted, grabbing Hyunbin in a loose headlock and dragging the boy along even as he continued to freak out, “They’re not dating you idiot, what gave you that idea?”

 

“They’re always together!” Hyunbin protested, “Daniel _hyung_ takes naps in Seongwoo _hyung’s_ lap near the Rec Hall sometimes, I’ve seen it! And they kissed!”

 

“When did they kiss? You mean that Kissing Game? That was an accident, Hyunbinie, an accident.”

 

“But I heard that when Seongwoo _hyung_ was sick last month, Daniel _hyung_ ran to like _three_ different convenience stores at 2 AM just to find lozenges in the flavor Seongwoo _hyung_ liked.”

 

“Yes, that happened,” Minhyun acknowledged mildly, “But that doesn’t mean they’re dating.”

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense!” Hyunbin wailed, sulking a little when Minhyun didn’t acknowledge his distress.

 

“Hyunbin-ah, Daniel’s dating someone right now so you have to be careful of what you say, okay? Don’t start any rumours.”

 

“Fine, fine, but I still think they’re secretly dating.”

 

Minhyun just laughed, “Trust me, Hyunbinie, you are not the first and you will not be the last.”

 

 

 

 

 

**4 – Kim Doyeon (+ Seongwoo’s modeling juniors)**

 

“Hey, do you think Seongwoo _oppa_ will accept my chocolates for Valentines?”

 

Doyeon looked at her fellow model as if she had grown another head. “I guess? Don’t expect anything though……wait, you just transferred to our agency last month right?”

 

“Yeah,” the brunette nodded slightly, careful not to jar the makeup artist putting the finishing touches on her lips, “Is it too soon? He’s so handsome though, and he’s nice to all of his juniors. And you know last week, Jini said one of the _sunbaes_ came over to help her ‘fix’ her heel and brushed his hand _all the way up to her thigh_. She was so scared, but thank God Seongwoo _oppa_ saw and came over to run him off.”

 

“Yeah, she told me, that’s why I always say to be careful,” Doyeon frowned, recalling how shaken Jini had been.

 

“So do you think he’ll accept?” Eunbi continued.

 

“What are we talking about?” Naeun skipped into their dressing room, settling against the counter with a bright smile and a polite nod at the make-up artist who packed up and moved on to her next task.

 

“Eunbi wants to give Seongwoo _oppa_ chocolates for Valentines,” Doyeon announced before Eunbi can hush her, “I was trying to tell her it won’t go anywhere.”

 

“Ahh,” Naeun nodded knowingly, “She hasn’t witnessed _oppa_ ’s boyfriend dropping by yet, has she.”

 

“Nope,” Doyeon responded, popping the word in her mouth like bubblegum, “It  _has_ been a while though.”

 

Eunbi pouted, “So he’s taken? Why didn’t anyone tell me? I would have made such a fool out of myself!”

 

“Well it’s like common knowledge now? We just assumed you knew,” Naeun pointed out, examining her nails to see if they needed to be retouched, “Seongwoo _oppa_ ’s boyfriend will come by and pick him up sometimes, or bring coffee if he has a longer shoot.”

 

“Seongwoo _oppa_ didn’t mention anything about dating someone when I asked,” Eunbi said, looking skeptical.

 

“He doesn’t need to,” Doyeon laughed, “Whenever _oppa’s_ boyfriend comes by, he’ll drape himself all over him like he’s marking his territory. I think one time, he had _oppa_ in a back hug and wouldn’t let go until he promised something. Seongwoo _oppa_ just walked down the hallways with his boyfriend plastered to his back like it happened all the time. You’d have to be blind to not realize _oppa_ had a boyfriend.”

 

Just then, a knock sounded on their door, “Can I come in?”

 

“Speak of the devil,” Doyeon raised her voice so it could be heard through the door, “We’re decent, you can come in _oppa!_ ”

 

Seongwoo popped his head in, his signature lopsided grin causing Eunbi to wave shyly at him, “Anyone hungry? Daniel just brought me some pastries.”

 

“ _Oppa_ ,” Naeun complained even as she reached into the bag Seongwoo held up in offering, “You’re going to make us fat, I just got off my diet last week!”

 

Seongwoo just laughed, “Why do you think I’m not eating all of them myself?”

 

“So mean, _hyung_ ,” a deeper voice added from behind Seongwoo as arms came to wrap around his waist, “giving away all my gifts to you.”

 

The other boy was just the slightest bit taller than Seongwoo, with vibrantly coloured pink hair and kind eyes, wearing a fond smile on his face even as he complained. Seongwoo just shifted slightly so Daniel’s chin wasn’t digging too uncomfortably into his shoulder and offered the bag to Doyeon with a nod.

 

She took one with a smile, “Thank you Seongwoo _oppa,_ Daniel _oppa_.”

 

“Anytime!” Daniel called from where he was wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist.

 

 _See what we mean?_ Naeun mouthed at Eunbi who was trying her best not to show her disappointment on her face but ended up staring at the croissant in her hand despondently either way.

 

Watching the two men make their way to the next dressing room with offers of food, Eunbi sighed, “I never had a chance, did I?”

 

“Cheer up, Eunbi-ah,” Doyeon smiled, catching a bit of puff pastry that had stuck to her lower lip with her tongue as she savoured her treat, “You’ll find someone nice too.”

 

 

 

 

 

**5 – Park Woojin**

 

Spotting Seongwoo seated under a tree in the courtyard, Woojin raced over, “ _Hyung!_ ”

 

He skid to a stop, mouth already opened when he saw the finger Seongwoo was holding to his lips, signally him to be quiet. His _hyung_ pointed at his lap and only then did Woojin notice the pink-haired boy who was asleep and using Seongwoo’s lap as a pillow.

 

As quietly as he could, Woojin sat down beside Seongwoo slowly, crossing his legs and leaning over to stare at Daniel’s sleep-slacked face, noting the pallor of his face.

 

“What happened to Daniel _hyung_? Is he sick?” he whispered.

 

Woojin watched as Seongwoo smiled down at the boy in his lap fondly, carding elegant fingers through pink strands, “He just handed in his last project, he pulled three all-nighters because it overlapped with a dance competition and he didn’t have time to work on it beforehand. Don’t wake him okay?”

 

“I won’t,” Woojin promised, pulling his legs up to sit more comfortably, “Are you just going to let him sleep here? Won’t your legs go numb, _hyung?_ ”

 

Seongwoo chuckled, “For a bit. The sun will do him a bit of good, and I don’t really mind.”

 

Propping his head on his knees, Woojin grinned cheekily at Seongwoo, “You guys are _that_ couple, huh?”

 

Seongwoo snorted, waving away Woojin’s comment with his free hand, “What couple? You’re mistaken, we’re just friends.”

 

Woojin looked at where Daniel’s head was pillowed in Seongwoo’s lap and then back at the tender look on his _hyung’s_ face. “Friends. _Riiight_.”

 

 

 

**+1 Bonus**

 

When Daniel spotted Seongwoo cornered by a stranger at the bar, left hand tapping out a pattern against his leg like he always did when he was uncomfortable, he didn’t think twice about breaking away from the cute Journalism major he was chatting up to push his way through the crowd.

 

“Hey!” Daniel slotted himself behind where Seongwoo was standing, slipping his arm around his friend’s waist, “So this is where you went. I was worried, you’re taking so long.”

 

“Niel-ah,” Seongwoo pressed backward into Daniel’s chest, relaxing at the familiar warmth at his back, “Sorry, I was just trying to tell this, uh, gentleman here that I had to get back to my friends.”

 

The stranger leaned farther into Seongwoo’s space with a leer, completely ignoring Daniel. He was older, well dressed, with his sleeves deliberately rolled up to his forearms to show off an expensive watch and his hair slicked back in a style that just _screamed_ sleazy to Daniel.

 

“Oh come on, you going to tell me that he’s your boyfriend now? And he left you alone for so long? You can do better. I can help you out there, sweetheart.”

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell him off but Daniel beat him to it with a growl. “As a matter of fact, I am his boyfriend and he’s not interested. Back off.”

 

The stranger refused to acknowledge Daniel, keeping his attention on Seongwoo. “Come on, let me show you want a real man is like,” he smirked, reaching out to touch Seongwoo’s face and Daniel positively saw red when he felt Seongwoo go completely stiff in his arms.

 

With a snarl, he yanked Seongwoo out of the man’s range and behind him, using his own body as a barrier, “Keep your hands off him.”

 

“Hey now,” the man sneered at Daniel, “your _boyfriend_ didn’t even mention he wasn’t single. Maybe he doesn’t want to be with you, don’t go causing a scene now.”

 

“I said I wasn’t interested,” Seongwoo said with a frown, “Whether I had a boyfriend or not shouldn’t change anything, I asked you to leave.”

 

Daniel just glared, unmoving, “ **Back. Off.** ”

 

Taking in Daniel’s protective stance and the way Seongwoo leaned into his back, hand wrapped around the pink-haired boy’s bicep, the man finally decided to cut his losses.

 

“Tch, you stupid cocktease,” he muttered as he brushed past Daniel brusquely, “You should have just said you were taken.”

 

“Why you–“

 

Daniel stopped when Seongwoo’s hand tightened around his arm, his friend shaking his head, “Not worth it to get kicked out over him. Come on, let’s get back to our table.”

 

“But he called you-“

 

“Leave it,” Seongwoo insisted, “Assholes like that are everywhere, talk is talk.”

 

Huffing, Daniel stuck to Seongwoo’s side like glue, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his friend’s mouth when he noticed the asshole still watching them.

 

"Niel-ah," Seongwoo accepted the kiss without flinching but let out a long-suffering sigh.

 

“Don’t let him touch you again,” he demanded.

 

“ _No one_ is going to touch me tonight with you acting like this,” Seongwoo said, exasperated.

 

“Good,” Daniel declared mulishly as he guided Seongwoo back to their table with a possessive hand on his lower back.

 

Seongwoo just rolled his eyes again and patted the hand on his back absently, “I can handle myself, you know. Besides, you can’t pretend to be my boyfriend every time, Niel-ah.”

 

“Who says I can’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write the next chapter for D&N, but then this happened instead, surprise!
> 
> Comments appreciated as always ^_^


	3. Fifty Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 word prompts from a random generator - Seongwoo and Daniel centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much an apology chapter for all the angst in D&N right now. 
> 
> It's less than 10 hours now before the final episode airs and I'm so anxious I can't sleep anyways. Here's some (mostly) light-hearted shorts that happened in the mean time!
> 
> Ongniel fighting!

  1. **Instinctive  
  
  
** Daniel doesn’t remember when it became habit to curl an arm around Seongwoo’s waist every time his _hyung_ stands beside him, but when he realizes Seongwoo’s response is to lean further into his space, he can’t suppress the smile the blossoms over his face though he’s quick to hide it in his puzzled _hyung_ ’s shoulder.  
  
  

  2. **Receipt  
  
  
** When Seongwoo sees the series of numbers scribbled under a name on the receipt the waitress leaves for Daniel with a wink, he casually reaches over to offer one of the mints to Daniel; if he snatches and crumbles up a certain incriminating piece of paper with a sleight of hand and throws it into the bin on his way out, well, only Minhyun is there to witness it with knowing eyes.  
  
  

  3. **Boorish  
  
  
** The first and only time Daniel and Seongwoo attend Church to support Jaehwan and Sewoon who are giving a performance, they end up play-fighting in the pews and getting thrown out by an irate eighty-year old spinster for boorish behavior.  
  
  

  4. **Thunder  
  
  
** Even though he promised never to tell anyone, Daniel never lets Seongwoo live down that one time he was so drunk, he ran out of the dorm in a panic with a hastily packed bag, convinced that the thunder outside was the building coming down around them.  
  
  

  5. **Important  
  
  
** Once their friends realize how important Wednesday night dinners are to Seongwoo and Daniel, they take to casually organizing all their social outings around it without prompting; the sheepish but grateful smiles they get in return are thanks enough.  
  
  
  

  6. **Grab  
  
  
** During the assembly, when they are told that in case of emergencies they should only stop to grab their valuables that are immediately accessible (and even then maybe not), Daniel jokingly hefts Seongwoo over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and runs for the door, prompting hysterical laughter from their audience.  
  
  
  

  7. **Blot  
  
  
** When Daniel realizes that no one had told him he had been walking around for the past two hours with a blot of ink on his face, the first thing he does is leap towards Seongwoo with a battle cry, rubbing their cheeks together, insisting that they need to match.  
  
  

  8. **Balance  
  
  
** In the silence of the night when Daniel is curled into and around him, Seongwoo stares at the ceiling and wonders how he is ever going to balance his feelings along the fine line between love and friendship when they’re determined to be one and the same.  
  
  

  9. **Cellar  
  
  
** When Seongwoo drags Daniel along with him on a Test of Courage, the two of them end up getting stuck in the cellar of a dilapidated house; their frantic friends find them almost three hours later, opening the door to see Seongwoo doubled over with laughter at Daniel’s miming, in the middle of a game of charades, not even trying to escape.  
  
  

  10. **Grateful  
  
  
** Jisung never says it outright, but he is ever so grateful to Seongwoo for being there for Daniel in all that ways that he cannot.  
  
  
  

  11. **Wood  
  
  
** “Why won’t anyone trade me sheep for wood?!” Hyunbin leaps to his feet, on the verge of tearing his hair out over a game of Catan, while Seongwoo and Daniel snicker, content to hold their monopoly of sheep over Hyunbin’s head. **  
  
  
  
  
**
  12. **Pot  
  
  
** “What on earth is that?” asks Minhyun the first time he’s invited over for dinner as he stares at ‘stew’ Daniel is making by throwing a little bit of everything in the pot; it takes them fifteen minutes to convince him it’s edible but after he does try it, even Minhyun has to admit that Daniel’s signature Mystery Stew is ridiculously delicious.  
  
  
  

  13. **Cure  
  
  
** “I’m sorry, Daniel-ah, it’s terminal,” Taewoong intones solemnly even as he’s positioned halfway off his chair, ready to duck the cushion Daniel has armed himself with, “There is no cure for sheer pigheadedness. You’re just going to die an idiot.”  
  
  
  

  14. **Direction  
  
  
** Not a single person in their friend group ever asks Seongwoo or Daniel for help with navigating on their road trip, citing the fact that they can even get lost in subway stations as a prime example that neither of them have any sense of direction whatsoever; Seongwoo pretends to be offended but he’s seen the fights Jisung and Dongho have gotten into over a wrong turn and is secretly happy to relinquish all responsibility.  
  
  
  

  15. **Towering  
  
  
** Seongwoo stares in disbelief at the towering mountain of cat plushies Daniel brings home with a grin at the end of his practicum with the all-girl’s school he had been teaching at, “ _Hyung!_ Look at what my students got me!” (He doesn’t have the heart to tell Daniel there’s no way he can find the space to keep them all).  
  
  
  

  16. **Pat  
  
  
** After Daniel complains that Seongwoo got jam in his hair, his _hyung_ refrains from giving him a pat on the head for an entire week – it’s the most miserable week ever and by the end of it, Daniel walks in to the middle of Seongwoo’s lecture hall with jam pre-smeared into his hair and a crazed look in his eyes, declaring that he was ‘ready’, much to Seongwoo’s chagrin.  
  
  

  17. **Help  
  
  
** No one really talks about that time Hyunbin tried to ‘help’ Seongwoo get together with Daniel and ends up almost burning down the dormitory when he decided to set the mood with enough candles to, well, burn a house down, but he’s been banned from ‘helping’ ever since.  
  
  
  

  18. **Plantation  
  
  
** After hearing GOT7's Jackson insist repeatedly that organic green tea is the ultimate cure-all, Daniel, in the height of his fanboy craze, drags Seongwoo to a tea plantation in Boseong and comes back with enough organic green tea for an army (everyone gets tea for Christmas that year, everybody).  
  
  
  

  19. **Behaviour  
  
  
** It never ceases to amaze Jisung how Daniel’s behaviour immediately becomes so spoiled in front of Seongwoo and only Seongwoo, as if he knows that the other would never deny him anything.  
  
  

  20. **Embarrassed  
  
  
** Any other person would be embarrassed walking down the halls of their agency with a fully grown man attached to their back, but Seongwoo just takes it in stride, dragging the pink haired parasite along as he waves to his coworkers cheerfully.  
  
  
  

  21. **Spade  
  
  
** Seongwoo stares at Minki, unimpressed, as he unwraps the spade that is his gag-gift of the year; “It’s so that you can dig into and acknowledge your repressed feelings,” the blond had announced with a Cheshire cat’s grin.  
  
  
  

  22. **Evasive  
  
  
** In the very beginning when Seongwoo acts evasive every time someone brings up his feelings for Daniel, Minhyun would feel frustrated; nowadays, he just sits back with a cup of tea to watch the show as other people rip their hair out over Seongwoo’s obstinacy – Hyunbin is one of his favourites.  
  
  
  

  23. **Fearful  
  
  
** Daniel is so fearful of slipping up after he accidentally kisses Seongwoo that he fakes a medical emergency and disappears for a week, but with Jisung as his partner in crime it isn’t long before half the department is convinced that Daniel is on his deathbed and Seongwoo bodily breaks down the door to Daniel’s dorm room in his frantic need to make sure Daniel was okay. (Daniel heaps the blame at Jisung’s feet to save his own ass but he pays for it for _months_ in beer and fried chicken.)  
  
  
  

  24. **Legal  
  
  
** Seongwoo doesn’t know it, but Daniel has him listed as his next-of-kin on all his legal documents, along with Jisung _hyung_ – as far as he’s concerned, they’re all the family that matters.  
  
  

  25. **Ordinary  
  
  
** It’s when Daniel’s smile makes the most ordinary moments the highlight of Seongwoo’s day that he suddenly realizes with sudden clarity that he’s in love with his best friend.  
  
  

  26. **Peaceful  
  
  
** Any intentions Seongwoo had of spending a peaceful day relaxing after finals is wrecked faster than tissue paper in a hurricane when Daniel barrels into their apartment cackling wildly with Jisung hot on his heels, screaming bloody murder about the last slice of pizza.  
  
  
  

  27. **Creator  
  
  
** “Daniel-ah, you’ve spent the past four hours just in the character creator screen alone, I swear to God if you don’t choose your class in the next ten minutes, I am going to murder you.”  
  
  
  

  28. **Number  
  
  
** During an icebreaker, when a curious freshman asks Daniel what his favourite number is, he smiles and replies, “twenty-five”; what he doesn’t say is that the reason twenty-five is his favourite number is because that’s the day that Seongwoo was born.  
  
  
  

  29. **Boiling  
  
  
** “I am boiling alive in here, why is the AC broken now of all time?” Daniel whines while stripping out of his shirt and Seongwoo tries desperately not to stare at the expanse of skin unexpectedly bared to him, running into the kitchen as he develops a sudden, urgent need for a cold glass of water.  
  
  
  

  30. **Skinny  
  
  
** Mesmerized by the sleek lines of Seongwoo’s legs, Daniel is suddenly very, very glad that skinny jeans are in style right now.  
  
  
  

  31. **Serve  
  
  
** “How would you like me to serve you, Master?” Seongwoo somehow manages to say with an absolutely straight face, and Daniel decides then and there that Jonghyun is never ever allowed to show anime to Seongwoo without supervision again. (Jonghyun swears that it was from a parody video, that he’s _absolutely not into stuff like that_ , and it’s so rare to see him flustered so badly that Daniel just shakes his head slowly with a heavy sigh, Minhyun and Dongho trying desperately to stifle their laughter as Jonghyun becomes even more frantic in trying to explain himself.)  
  
  
  

  32. **Sore  
  
  
** When Daniel wanders out of Seongwoo’s room, complaining about being sore from last night, Hyunbin promptly chokes and spits his water all over Jaehwan whose screams hit a higher octave than anyone thought he could, before the youngest remembers they had spent hours playing basketball yesterday.  
  
  
  

  33. **Wrong  
  
  
** Every time Daniel comes home and Seongwoo isn’t due to come back for longer than a day, he can’t help but feel that everything seems wrong until Seongwoo walks through the door again.  
  
  

  34. **Poor  
  
  
** Daniel read somewhere once that ‘To be rich in friends is to be poor in nothing’, and listening to the laughter all around him, he can’t help but think that his parents chose the wrong type of wealth to chase after.  
  
  

  35. **Purple  
  
  
** Seongwoo looks down at the lopsided purple icing wishing him a happy birthday from its place on the first cake Daniel’s ever tried to make and smiles so widely his cheeks ache for hours afterwards, although Jisung would argue that it’s actually his jaw aching from trying to chew through the almost rock-solid slice.  
  
  

  36. **Enthusiastic  
  
  
** Daniel has never been particularly enthusiastic about Christmas Holidays; this all changed when Seongwoo quietly presents him with a second train ticket, asking him to spend break with him in his hometown and meet his family.  
  
  
  

  37. **Amusing  
  
  
** Some days, Minki stares at the lovesick expression on Seongwoo’s face while Daniel is sprawled across his lap and thinks that this situation would be more amusing if it wasn’t so bloody depressing dealing with all the doubts and uncertainties.  
  
  
  

  38. **Neat  
  
  
** The first time they go to a bar, Daniel tries to look more grown up and manly by ordering a whiskey, neat; Seongwoo just rolls his eyes and asks for two strawberry daiquiris, sliding one over as he smirks around his straw when Daniel gags from the strong burn of his drink.  
  
  
  

  39. **Fuel  
  
  
** Taewoong stares as Daniel sits down in front of him and wonders if the younger boy knows that every time he walks around campus in Seongwoo’s clothes, he’s just providing more fuel for the rampant rumours going around of him cheating on Jihoon.  
  
  
  

  40. **Bell  
**  
  
When the bell to Jonghyun’s apartment breaks, no one bothers to replace it because, as Dongho put it, _everyone who visits regularly already knows the damn passcode anyways_.  
  
  
  

  41. **Pump  
  
  
** The third time that is happens, Taewoong warns Jisung that unless he’s going to invest in a sewage pump, he’s never allowed to eat Mexican food again while Daniel rolls around the floor, cackling in the background.  
  
  
  

  42. **Toothbrush  
  
  
** The fact that Seongwoo buys matching toothbrush covers when Daniel first moves in with him is a fact that has Hyunbin snickering for days, until Minhyun finally gets fed up with it and buys them all the same toothbrush cover as well.  
  
  
  

  43. **Window  
  
  
** In first year, Daniel gets in trouble with his dorm supervisor for throwing his access pass out the window so that Seongwoo can let himself in without Daniel having to go down and get him.  
  
  

  44. **Scary  
  
  
** Half the entertainment their group gets from watching scary movies is from listening to Minki scream his head off at every. single. scene.  
  
  

  45. **Lacking  
  
  
** After he learns about Daniel’s home life, Seongwoo makes it a point to make sure Daniel knows how well he’s done for every time his parents do anything to imply that he is lacking.  
  
  

  46. **Ambitious  
  
  
** Daniel wonders if it counts as being ambitious if his goal in life is to find or create a home where he can come back every day and feel loved.  
  
  
  

  47. **Massive  
  
  
** Sometimes, as he walks past the massive billboards in the city, Daniel wonders what he will do if someday Seongwoo’s face is plastered all over them and he won’t be just Daniel’s any longer, but then he’s home and Seongwoo is stumbling around the living room, hair still sleep-mussed, and Daniel feels satisfied knowing only he will get to see Seongwoo in this state.  
  
  

  48. **Hobby  
  
  
** After the hundredth time that Hyunbin still tries to ‘help’ Seongwoo and Daniel get together, Seongwoo goes to the library and comes back to drop “The Big Book of Hobby Ideas” in his lap with a flawless poker-faced. **  
  
  
  
  
**
  49. **Winter  
  
  
** The coming of Winter also heralds the time where Daniel no longer sleeps in his own bed at all, citing reasons such as “My room is too cold” and “I get cold easily and this way we’ll save on heating costs”; Jisung just stares with a raised eyebrow, recalling all those nights in their youth when Daniel would sprawl out on the bare floor in nothing more than shorts and a t-shirt even in the middle of December.  
  
  
  

  50. **Door**  
  
  
The prank war within their group escalates with no apparent end in sight until Dongho, tired of always being on guard and finding food colouring in his toothpaste, teams up with Seonho and Guanlin to steal every single door in everyone else’s apartment. (Daniel and Seongwoo just shrug and move on because they rarely bother to close the doors in their place anyways.)  
  
  





	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated?) birthday to Ari470! Hope you had a great day ^_^ <3

Seongwoo wakes up to the smell of something burning.

 

He bolts upright immediately, struggling out of the blankets that had gotten completely tangled around his legs sometime in the night (he’s pretty sure it’s Daniel’s fault, the blankets never end up like this when Seongwoo sleeps alone). Crashing through the door to his room, he stumbles into the hallway, “Niel-ah, where are you? Is there a fire?”

 

Daniel is standing in the ruins of their formerly pristine kitchen, staring blankly at the smoldering remains of _something_ that is now a blackened lump. At the sound of Seongwoo’s frantic voice, he looks up, startled and reminiscent of a deer caught in the headlights of a 16-wheeler thundering down its path.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” he manages weakly, trailing off in embarrassment and shooting the still smoking pan in his hand a look of utter betrayal.

 

Seongwoo rushes over and turns the stove off, grabbing the pan from Daniel and dumping the whole thing into their sink. He runs his hands quickly over Daniel to make sure that all the different parts of him are still attached; he’s fine, albeit sticky with batter and lightly dusted with flour. Turning Daniel’s palms over to make sure there were no burns, Seongwoo peers at his friend, “What happened? Are you alright?”

 

Daniel just steps closer until their hands are trapped between their chests and ducks his head into Seongwoo’s shoulder, mumbling out an answer.

 

“What was that?” Seongwo prompts, nudging the side of Daniel’s head with his nose given that he no longer had use of his hands.

 

“I said, it was supposed to be a surprise. For your birthday.”

 

Seongwoo grins, wide and uncontrollable, immediately dismissing his previous mental count of how long it would take to restore their kitchen to its previous state. “Were you cooking for me?” he drawls, trying to pull his hands away to wrap his arms around Daniel, but the younger man refuses to let go or let Seongwoo pull away.

 

“What do you think?” Daniel answers petulantly, still refusing to lift his head and meet Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

“Breakfast in bed?” Seongwoo teases, and Daniel growls at him, butting his head against his shoulder.

 

“Stop it!” he whines, “It was supposed to be part of your present and now it’s ruined!”

 

“Oh?” Seongwoo is pretty sure his eyes are nothing more than half-crescents at this point, he eases his hands out of Daniel’s vice grip despite his protest, “But I already got my present.”

 

Daniel finally looks up, a furrow between his brows, confused. Seongwoo takes in the sight of his friend still in rumpled pajamas, hair streaked with pancake batter, with a smudge of smooshed blueberry on his cheek and feels his heart melt like the gooey center of a roasted marshmallow.

 

“What do you mean? Did you find the gift I hid?!”

 

“Nooooo,” Seongwo snakes his arms around Daniel and pulls him close until they’re chest to chest and their noses bump against each other. He leans his forehead against Daniel’s, ignoring the fact that he’s getting flour on himself in the process, and chuckles when Daniel goes a little cross-eyed trying to look at where their noses touch.

 

“Right here," he presses his lips against the blueberry stain on Daniel's cheek, licking it off playfully, "My gift is right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fluffy drabble, sorry it's so short!


	5. Habits - Pt One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Ongniel things

**1 – Left side**

 

“Hey, you sleep on the outside tonight,” Seongwoo prods at Daniel’s prone form with his foot.

 

The younger just lets out a whine, rolling stubbornly towards the wall and making grabby hand motions at Seongwoo, refusing to subside until Seongwoo sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Immediately, Daniel curls himself around Seongwoo’s form, wiggling until his head it pillowed comfortably on Seongwoo’s thigh.

 

Seongwoo just pokes Daniel on his forehead and then his nose, snickering at the cute way Daniel’s face scrunches up in response to his poking. “Ya, Kang Daniel, I said outside,” he repeats when Daniel still refuses to shift to the other side of the bed, “Sleep on the outside, you’re the one who has class early tomorrow.”

 

“No,” Daniel pouts, reaching up to tug at Seongwoo’s shirt until his _hyung_ finally lies down beside him, “This is my side of the bed.”

 

The younger pushes and pulls at Seongwoo until the other is arranged to his liking. Seongwoo suffers through it gamely, finally giving up and just throwing an arm around Daniel’s shoulders as the dancer snuggles against him, head pillowed on Seongwoo’s chest with a content sigh.

 

“Since when was there a ‘your side’ in _my_ bed?” Seongwoo asks, half-serious and half-teasing.

 

Daniel just cuddles closer, pulling the blankets up around them cozily, winding his arm around Seongwoo’s waist. “Left of you will always be my side,” he yawns.

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because,” Daniel continues cheekily, craning his head back so he can grin at his hyung audaciously, “left is closer to your heart. And this way, I can listen to your heartbeat when we cuddle.”

 

Seongwoo laughs, fake-gagging, “What is this nonsense? Are you trying pick-up lines on me again?”

 

Daniel pouts and returns to his previous position, pressing his ear to the spot just over Seongwoo’s heart petulantly, “Not nonsense, this side is mine. You can’t give it to other people!”

 

“Yes, yes. Now go to sleep, you have an early class.”

 

Daniel gives a content hum, drifting off slowly to the rhythm of Seongwoo’s fingers stroking his hair and the beat of his _hyung’s_ precious heart.

 

 

 

**2 – Meals**

 

“Ah, they both look so good! _Hyung, hyung,_ help me, I can’t decide!”

 

Seongwoo peers over his menu at Daniel who’s wiggling excitedly in his seat. Jisung rolls his eyes at Daniel and smacks his thigh lightly in reprimand. “Niel-ah, sit properly! You’re going to get us kicked out,” he scolds.

 

Daniel settles down but not before sticking his tongue out at Jisung; Taewoong laughs lowly, while the rest of their group ignores their usual spats in favour of picking out their food.

 

When Daniel turns puppy eyes towards Seongwoo, the elder smiles fondly, “What’s the problem now?”

 

“I don’t know what to get,” he wails softly, looking genuinely distressed, “I looked online and everyone says that the pasta here is to _die for_ ; they make it fresh in house and the chef worked in Italy at a Michelin Star restaurant for three years so it’s super authentic! But they have a special today for a siracha-maple salmon, and apparently it’s marinated in maple syrup imported from Canada and it sounds so good. I can’t decide!”

 

Seongwoo just laughs, “Just get the pasta; you’ve been talking about it for the past week.”

 

“Are you sure–”

 

“Yes,” Jisung cuts in, “order one. Not both.”

 

Daniel pulls another face at his _hyung_ , ducking with a quiet yelp when Jisung swipes at his head with the drink menu, but sighs and agrees to just order one.

 

When their food comes, Daniel salivates at the scent of his pasta dish, _amatriciana_ , a word he could barely pronounce but definitely smells heavenly. Once everyone is served, their group digs in with gusto, barely remembering to refrain themselves enough for the classier environment of the restaurant they were in.

 

Seongwoo casually cuts his salmon in half and transfers it to Daniel’s plate. Daniel beams, spearing a fork-full of the aromatic baked fish and biting into it with a moan of appreciation. Jisung just _tsks_ , shooting Seongwoo a look that he shrugs off easily, digging into his dinner with a grin.

 

“Every single time,” Jisung rebukes without any heat, “You’re spoiling him. Just order what you want, Seongwoo-ah, don’t just get what Daniel couldn’t decide on so he can have both!”

 

“I wanted the salmon!” Seongwoo protests as he accepts a bite of Daniel’s pasta, “The special sounded good, I’m not getting it just for Niel, I swear.”

 

Jisung just rolls his eyes, “That would be more convincing if the same thing didn’t happen every time we go out to eat and Daniel’s being indecisive. Last time you got that gourmet pizza with olives on it; you don’t even eat olives. And the time before that, you got that sashimi platter Niel wanted even though the doctor said you weren’t supposed to eat any raw meats for the rest of that month.”

 

Seongwoo holds up his hands in concession, “Alright, maybe, but there’s no harm, _hyung_!”

 

“You’re spoiling him,” Jisung repeats.

 

Seongwoo just grins unrepentantly while Daniel preens beside them. After a moment Jisung just sighs and goes back to his own food; there was no helping those two and he would rather not give himself indigestion watching them sneak bites of food back and forth as if it was subtle.

 

 

**3 – Extras**

 

“Urgh, hang on,” Daniel mumbled, giving up rummaging in his bag and just upending the whole thing in his lap, “It’s in here somewhere, I swear I put it in this morning.”

 

Woojin just stares at the mess in-between Daniel’s crossed legs, “That’s a lot of stuff, _hyung_ , do you carry all of it with you?”

 

Daniel laughs sheepishly, “Some of it is stuff that I always keep with me, but some is just things I keep forgetting to take out and leave at home.”

 

Woojin nods, giving a light _hmm_ and starts poking through the pile to help Daniel locate his missing USB. Picking up an aluminum packet, Woojin holds it up curiously, “ _Hyung,_ are you sick?”

 

Daniel glances up to see what Woojin is holding and shakes his head, “Oh, no, that’s Seongwoo _hyung_ ’s allergy medication.”

 

Woojin quirks an eyebrow, “Why do you have it then, _hyung_? Doesn’t he need it?”

 

“Oh, those are just spares,” Daniel replies distractedly, chucking some things back into his backpack, “He forgets them sometimes and it can get pretty bad during spring so I keep some with me just in case.”

 

“Ah,” Woojin turns his attention back to looking for the USB, “Wow, _hyung_ , why do you have so many chapsticks? Aren’t these two the same?”

 

“One of them is Seongwoo’s.”

 

“And the two types of gum?”

 

“Seongwoo _hyung_ doesn’t like the spearmint ones that much.”

 

Noticing a trend now, Woojing abandons his search and just begins pointing to all the different things that don’t seem to belong to Daniel personally, quizzing his _hyung_ on their origins.

 

“The sweater?”

 

“ _Hyung_ gets cold sometimes and doesn’t like to admit it.”

 

“The second moisturizer?”

 

“We have different skin types.”

 

“Eye drops?”

 

“Oh, Seongwoo has to wear contacts sometimes but it’s so rare he doesn’t remember how dry his eyes get after a while so I just keep some with me in case.”

 

Woojin’s eyebrows have crawled up into his hairline by this point; he barely registers Daniel’s triumphant ‘Aha!’ when he locates the USB.

 

“ _Hyung_ , you lug all this stuff around with you? All the time?” he asks incredulously.

 

Daniel just nods, “Yeah, why? It’s a mess, isn’t it? I need to clean it up.”

 

“But half of it is Seongwoo _hyung’s_?” Woojin probes, wondering if this was really the same Daniel _hyung_ he knows, “ _Hyung_ , why do you keep track of all of this?”

 

“It’s just in case,” Daniel sticks the USB into his laptop, clicking through the files to find the document he wanted to go over with Woojin, “Hey, do you have an extra pen? I think I forgot mine.”

 

Woojin stares at the mass of Seongwoo _hyung’s_ things Daniel puts back into his bag and hands over a pen automatically, “I don’t think it’s a matter of remembering, _hyung_ , I think you just ran out of room.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:30 am, I'm finally home after a 9 hour drive. What should I do? Sleep? 
> 
> Naw, let's write ongniel. Priorities.


	6. Darling, I'll be your lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On nights that Seongwoo can't sleep, Daniel is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 'popular' demand, here's the next installment of Things Left Unsaid! Sorry, it's a short one this time.

Daniel wakes up in the dead of the night, late enough that even the streets of Seoul city are muted. His bladder is full to bursting and he curses himself for letting Taewoong talk him into chugging the remainders of that two-litre bottle of tea. He hurries to the washroom, glad no one is here to witness his odd almost-waddle on the way there as he urges his bladder to stay strong.

 

He’s on his way back to his room, clinging stubbornly to the last vestiges of his sleep-hazed mind, hoping to go straight to bed and drop off again when he notices a glimmer of light dashed across the floorboards. Groggily, he traces the smattering of light with half-lidded eyes. Curiousity gets the better of him and before he can convince himself otherwise, Daniel is lumbering after the trail of light until he comes to a stop outside of Seongwoo’s room.

 

He frowns; did Seongwoo fall asleep with the lights on? That rarely happened unless Seongwoo was absolutely exhausted. The older man always complained that light interfered with his beauty sleep and was usually the one nagging Daniel about saving on electricity because their bills tend to go up after one too many of their late-night gaming sessions with Jonghyun.

 

Knocking on the door lightly as a courtesy, Daniels eases it open without waiting for a response and calls out in a whisper, “ _Hyung_?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Seongwoo is flopped horizontally across his bed in a bizarre position, legs propped up on the wall with his head, a shoulder, and an arm hanging off the edge of his bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Daniel yawns, rubbing at his eyes as he shuffles into the room.

 

He crouches down and peers into his hyung’s face upside down; Seongwoo doesn’t respond beyond a grunt. For a delirious moment, Daniel’s sleep-addled mind brings up the image of the iconic kiss from the Spiderman movie and it seems like a brilliant idea to lean forward and follow through. It’s only the last of his sanity that reminds him to _abort, abort_ and he reroutes his trajectory to press a kiss to Seongwoo’s forehead, right between his furrowed brows.

 

“Can’t sleep again?”

 

Seongwoo nods and flips to the other side, irritation clear in every twitch of his limbs. Daniel pushes aside his own weariness and settles himself against the head of Seongwoo’s bed.

 

Every once in a while, Seongwoo’s job and his courses will work himself into such a frenzy of thoughts that his mind refuses to shut off, leaving him with the frustration of long sleepless nights. Often times, Seongwoo will confess, he’ll find himself plagued by the memories of all the times he performed a scene less than perfectly and in the depths of the night, his lines will run through his mind ceaselessly until he’s reciting an entire script, eyes bright against the midnight cast of the predawn hours.

 

Daniel places Seongwoo’s pillow across his thighs and pats the surface gently. “Come here. Why didn’t you say anything when you couldn’t sleep?” he scolds lightly.

 

Seongwoo turns over and shoots Daniel his most pitiful look, the one that has Daniel instantly cooing over how adorable his hyung looks pouting like that. Of course, what Daniel loves most is the fact that Seongwoo is at his softest and most vulnerable when it’s just the two of them.

 

He pats the pillow again with imploringly raised eyebrows and Seongwoo sighs before dragging himself over, dropping heavily into Daniel’s lap. Automatically, Daniel reaches over to start massaging at Seongwoo’s temples, “Do you want your oils?”

 

Seongwoo shakes his head lightly, “They didn’t help this time.”

 

“Which one did you use?” Daniel asks, fingers pressing firmly in soothing circles.

 

“The lavender one,” Seongwoo mumbles.

 

Daniel pulls his hands away to pull open the drawer to Seongwoo’s bedside table, rummaging through the little aromatherapy bottles tucked along the side, “Here, let’s try the eucalyptus mint one. You liked that one before.”

 

He uncaps the bottle when Seongwoo offers no protests, tilting three drops into his hand and then replacing the bottle in the drawer. Rubbing his palms together to heat the oil, he lets the soothing scent of eucalyptus leaves permeate the room, holding his warm palms over Seongwoo’s face so that he can breathe it in.

 

Seongwoo take a deep breath obligingly and then releases it with a heavy, contented sigh. Daniel goes back to his self-assigned task of giving Seongwoo a massage, working his hands from his temple to his scalp, and then down the back of his neck to his shoulders. He works his fingers into the knots built up in Seongwoo’s muscles until they loosen, feeling as the tension bleeds out of Seongwoo’s frame bit by bit.

 

The older man looks drowsy now and he reaches up to pull Daniel’s hands away from his shoulders, pressing a kiss into an oily palm. “That’s good, thanks. You’re tired too, you should go sleep.”

 

“Naw,” Daniel denies, turning to unsuccessfully hide a yawn, “I’m good, promise.”

 

Seongwoo huffs and then shifts himself forwards until he can pull the pillow out from under his head. He then yanks at Daniel until he scoots down to lie beside Seongwoo, replacing the pillow underneath both their heads.

 

“Stay?” the older man asks, fatigue and contentment stripping away any of his usual defenses and Daniel feels a smile slowly blooming across his lips until it threatens to take over his entire face.

 

Daniel stretches his hand up blindly until his fingers catch on the light switch, clicking the lamp off and plunging them into darkness. He reaches out to Seongwoo and his _hyung_ comes willingly, pillowing his head on Daniel’s shoulder as he curls his fingers loosely in the threadbare fabric of Daniel’s pajamas as the younger boy wraps around him protectively.

 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who helped me decide on the next update on twitter <3
> 
> @AStrangeDaze, come find me, I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
